


Met at the bar

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Drunk Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata works at a corner street bar, an uneventful occupation. But he passes by, at least. One night a stranger comes in, gets himself beyond drunk, and practically forces Hinata to drive him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a little personal kick in the ass for me.. I've been neglecting my writing and I don't want to forget how do do this lmao.. If I make any errors feel free to call me out, I will not be upset, rather I will be thankful. If you wish to contact me you can reach me via email or kik. (brookelovinglovesyou@gmail.com / @chocolatebuckets ) I recommend kik, I get a fair amount of emails so I typically don't look at them.

Working at a bar was nothing special, really. Many people who came in thought Hinata was a girl by the end of the night, but he couldn’t really blame them. They were drunk and he was small with soft features.. It could be troublesome at times, but other than the rare occasion of men trying to get handsy with him (and on such occasions, security would jump in) it was nothing more than meaningless drunken flirting.   
All that really mattered was that he was getting paid, though. And that he was. All he really needed was money to pay rent and buy groceries. Hinata couldn’t afford to pay for college, and he wasn’t exactly smart enough to get any useful scholarships, but he was smart enough to know that he would rather get an online degree than to pull out a loan and be in debt for the rest of his life. He had applied for an online school about a year ago, and was a few courses away from graduation. At least it went by faster considering he went at his own pace.   
Most nights were uneventful, but he wasn’t complaining. He almost liked the peace. Once Hinata had graduated from high school, he lost most of his ties as all of his friends went their separate ways to pursue their careers. He on the other hand, got a job at a crappy bar on the corner and barely got by. It was a lonely life; a sad life. Sometimes, it wasn’t a life he wished to keep on living. But nevermind that. He always tried his best to chase away those destructive and toxic thoughts with better ones.

Tonight had been particularly slow and boring. He really hated those kinds of nights because Hinata always needed stimulation and excitement to keep him going. He was washing out beer mugs when a tall, dark haired male in a suit and tie that looked rather stressed came in and sat down at the barstool. “What can I get ‘cha sir?” He asked, setting the dishes aside. “Spirytus Delikatesowy.” The stranger replied, not looking up from the bar counter. “We don’t carry that, sorry. It has a much too high alcohol content.” The man merely groaned and rolled his eyes. “Just give me the next best thing.”   
‘Vodka it is’, thought Hinata. He gave a small nod and turned around, getting him a cup and pouring his drink. “I haven’t seen you around before. Do you have a tab open or will you be paying before you leave?” The other man looked up, supporting his chin on his palm. “I’ll leave it on my tab.” Hinata nodded, sliding him the glass. “Let me know if you need anything else.”  
Hinata put on a smile and went on his way, tending to other customers at the stools. He never really paid any mind to people he served, and this person was no different, so why was he still on his mind? He brushed it off and got back to work.

Time passed and many more drinks were served, and the man from before had his face on the table, drink silly. He was much more loose than before, giggling at nothing. Typically, Hinata would never do such a thing, but he couldn’t let him drive home like this. And it was no trouble, really. He was about to clock out anyways.   
Hinata had changed out of his uniform and put on his regular clothes, approaching the man. “Hey.. sorry, but I gotta cut you off. I can’t serve you any more drinks. And if you attempt to drive yourself home I have to call the police.. It’s just a policy.” The man looked up at him, the smell of alcohol deep on his breath. “Whaaat? Awee, I thought you were better than that.. Hey, y-you wanna drive me home? Here.” He passed Hinata his keys and stuck his tongue out. “I can’t do that.. You’re a stranger..” The male rolled his eyes and stood up, holding out his hand and shaking Hinata’s. “I’m Kageyama. There, now we’re not strangers.. So come on.”   
He started to pull Hinata along and out to his car. “R-Really, I can’t sir..” Kageyama rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t have money for a cab. I don’t wanna get pulled over for drunk driving. I just wanna go home. So please, drive me.” He knew that he really shouldn’t, but Hinata saw something in Kageyama’s eyes that lit a spark in him. He couldn’t exactly explain him, but it was a euphoric feeling.   
Hinata sighed and pressed the unlock button on the keyless entry, opening the driver’s side door. “Okay, I’ll drive you home. I’m Hinata.. Where do you live?” Kageyama told him his address and Hinata entered it into his phone.  
It was a rather awkward drive, considering all he listened to was Kageyama’s senseless rambling. And what he didn’t realize was that Kageyama’s apartment was further than he’d expected. He knew there was no way he could walk all the way home at this time of night. It was sketchy.. but it seemed like he’d have to stay the night with Kageyama.   
When they arrived at the building and Hinata was parked, Kageyama stumbled out of the car and almost fell onto the curb, catching himself on the car. He laughed drunkenly, picking himself up and closing the door. Hinata caught up with him, looking around. “What floor are you on?” He asked, turning to Kageyama. “Oh.. I’m on ground level.” Wonderful. No dragging a drink man up any flights of stairs.   
“Lead the way.” Kageyama trudged his way to his apartment, digging in his pocket for his keys. Hinata rolled his eyes and stepped in front of him, unlocking the door with Kageyama’s keyring. The door opened with a quiet creak, the apartment dark at first glance. What am I thinking, Hinata thought as he entered the stranger’s house. Well, Kageyama stated that just because they knew each other’s names, that made them not strangers. But Hinata didn’t buy that at all. They were strangers, as he saw it.  
He dragged Kageyama down the hall, finding the bedroom and getting him into bed. Kageyama was out like a light as soon as he hit the covers. It actually was kind of amusing. Hinata simply took off the other’s shoes and put them aside, leaving him in bed and closing the door.  
Now, what to do next. It would take about two or three hours to get home on foot, maybe twenty minutes by car. He didn’t have any cash on him, so he couldn’t call a cab.. And it would just feel strange sleeping on some random person’s couch. With a sigh, he just decided to wait it out. Kageyama would drive him home tomorrow, and everything would be back to normal.


End file.
